


Early Morning Observations

by hannahetesta



Category: Off the Page
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahetesta/pseuds/hannahetesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Oliver and Delilah's first time. It's so sad no one else has written anything for these books, they're cheesy but so cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Observations

It’s funny. I’ve spent the past few years learning all about how this strange world works, gobsmacked daily by new discoveries and revelations. You would think I would have gotten used to the simple act of spooning with my girlfriend. But when I’m that close to Delilah, it feels just like I’m floating; I know I’ll never get used to it and I don’t want to lose that feeling.

Her clock says it’s a little before seven in the morning. She’s still sound asleep, her quiet breathing stirring the few strands of hair resting on her face and tickling my skin. It sends a shiver through me, and I’m aware that my night clothes are on the floor somewhere nearby, as are hers. Strange, we weren’t wearing anything last night, either, but it felt much warmer then. Probably because we weren’t just sleeping…

I can feel my cheeks turn red, something Delilah’s had done quite a few times last night. When I was still within the pages of Between the Lines, intimacy of this caliber was nonexistent. Being in Delilah’s world taught me that much more than kissing was “necessary” for being in love, but that never felt right to either of us. We discussed and eventually agreed that we would wait until both of us were ready.

There were a few times we tried to go further than our usual kissing, but one of us would request to stop before anything actually happened. During one of these instances, Delilah began to cry, saying it was her fault we weren’t getting anywhere. I told her it wasn’t, but she was adamant.

“I think there’s something wrong with me, Oliver.” She wiped her eyes with the cuffs of her sleeves. “This isn’t supposed to feel weird or scary, I’m not supposed to be afraid of you…”

“Delilah, nothing’s wrong with you.”

“Oliver, you realize I might not ever want this with you…or anyone, right? It’s…it’s just who I am. I’m broken.”

I stroked her cheek, giving her a sad smile. “Delilah, you’re not broken. You’re a beautiful, amazing young woman, and it doesn’t matter if you want to do this or not. I love you, and we don’t need this to prove that to anyone.”

I spent the rest of the evening asking her questions, and she was more than willing to help me understand her better. There was a name for it, a long one I couldn’t pronounce at first, but it didn’t make her different. She was still the Delilah I had fallen in love with what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Last night I was careful, determined to make her comfortable. We had to pause a few times, but she insisted we continue. “I promise, Oliver. I’m okay. I want this.” Her voice was unwavering, low, causing something to stir in my stomach. What happened after that was somehow both terrifying and extraordinary. I had had no idea how good Delilah’s burning skin would feel against my own, and from her continued whispering of my name, I know that she enjoyed it, too.

She groans, shifting a little; I’m met with her honey-amber eyes as they slowly flutter open. “Good morning, Oliver.”

I kiss the top of her head. “Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods, nuzzling her nose against the curve of my neck. “I promise. You took good care of me.”

I feel myself start to smile, my fingers lightly trailing along her spine.

“Your heart’s going crazy.” Her head’s back on my chest. “Is that because of me?”

“I don’t know anyone else who can make it beat like that,” I say honestly as she raises her head again. “I’m crazy about you, Delilah.”

“You always say that.”

“But I always mean it, don’t I?”

She grins. “Yes, you do.” She leans forward, kissing me and making my head spin for a moment. “Is…is it okay if we…just cuddle for a while? And…” She frowns. “Last night was great, but…”

“It’s not something you want to do again?”

“I’d like to do it again…just not soon. Is…is that okay?”

I take one of her hands, interlacing our fingers. “Of course it’s okay. I like spending time with you, no matter what.” 

She blushes, ducking her head. I let go of her hand to tilt her chin up.

“I love you,” she murmurs. 

I lean in, whispering, “I love you, too,” before kissing her again.


End file.
